Superboy Vol 4 89
and Young Justice, Superboy returns to Bianca's apartment where he left the Baby. He is shocked when he gets there to find not a Baby but a young boy about eight or so. The kid, Jim, is watching a war movie and having memories from his (what? previous life? previous incarnation? previous cloned self?). He asks Superboy if he will have to fight in a war when he is older and SB doesn't know what to tell him. Just then, Oracle contacts Superboy and alerts him about a Metropolis Project at LexCorp Towers which involves tech and data from Cadmus. Apparently, the MP is also holding Strange Visitor hostage. Superman is unavailable and the LexCorp security is on the look out for superheroes. Kon uses a motorcycle to get himself and Jim into the sewers of Metropolis--from there, he has a map courtesy of Steel that will guide him to LexCorp. SB orders Jim to stay put while he goes ahead. After following the map for a while, SB is attacked by Tofu People (part of the B13 Metropolis upgrade to the sanitation system) but he defeats them easily, wondering as he does about the question Jim asked him. At that point, he is found by Heat Wave and Serling who tell him that Mickey activated the Cadmus failsafe because of Luthor's administration. Jim has followed Superboy, much to everyone's dismay. A weird figure called the Ferryman offers to take them to LexCorp. He leads them past the city's reactor's and the crew "commandeer" a security robot. They follow Talia Head, the new executive at LexCorp, and an aide for Amanda Waller into a lab where Strange Visitor is being held and experimented on to handle the Pokolikstan threat. Once the big wigs leave, Superboy and the team pour out and take down the guards. Jim has a flashback to his last minutes, when he threw his shield to protect someone's life but was then himself unprotected. Heat Wave protects Jim from a shot aimed at him by the last of the guards. After dispatching the last guards, Superboy and Heat Wave free Strange Visitor while Serling hacks the computer about the Metropolis Project. Unfortunately, Strange Visitor dosen't want any help, as she was there on her own accord. Talia reenters and blasts Superboy for disturbing a project sanctioned by the U.S. government on private property (and having "stolen gov't property," namely, Jim). A short man named General Good enters flanked by the D.N.Angels who grab Jim and knock out Serling. Good tells Superboy that he is now a military prisoner. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * (youth) * * * ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Bianca Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Adventures of Superman * Superboy and the Ravers * Teen Titans (Volume 3) * Young Justice | Links = * Superboy article at Wikipedia * Superboy #89 entry at the Grand Comics Database * Superboy #89 entry at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Superboy (Volume 4) series index at the Grand Comics Database * Superboy (Volume 4) series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}